The present invention provides for an improved stairway hand rail, more particularly for a specially devised intermediate means to join the elbow terminal of two adjoining hand rail sections in a manner that is more efficient, economical and reliable than conventional means.
It is common practice to bend the portion of a stairway hand rail where a turn is made into an N formation with a slope and run that gives the entire hand rail a look of continuity and that provides protection for people walking up and down the stairs. In construction, a hand rail is usually installed on a stairway terrace with the N shaped intersection formed by elbows extending from either end of the rail sections and connected by means of joining members. These members are frequently prefabricated wooden pieces shaped by a tooling process that takes into account the slope of the full length of the hand rail including the elbow joints as determined by computation prior to working. Unfortunately, possible deviations may occur during the joiner's work which will result in a useless piece and possibly a number of pieces that fails to serve the purpose of forming the desired N shaped configuration. In addition, the labor and time consumed in joining two elbow ends together in such a conventional way incur costs beyond the economic capacity of common consumers, and are all the more unacceptable in that the conventional way fails to provide the desired aesthetically beautiful look to the stairway.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor herein has engaged in designing improvements to the elbow sections of stairway hand rails.